love potion
by Rhapsody Nightmares
Summary: iggy hizo una poción para ser el dominante por una vez pero un error de américa hecha sus esfuerzos a la basura. pero tal vez pueda ayudar a otras parejas y quien sabe tal vez solo se necesita un por favor. gerita spamano usuk y tal vez otras
1. Epilogo

este fic también estara publicado en un foro, solo uno! no se preocupen soy yo :3

* * *

En el sótano de algún lugar dentro de Londres se encontraba el tsundere empatado #1 haciendo lo que América consideraba un juego de rol- sacra spirituum tenebrarum, ex omnibus vobis invoco ninfea, hoc cervus vestrum dat potentiam spiritu tuo fluentem- desde el circulo mágico dibujado en el piso comenzó a fluir energía mágica color rojizo, esta se condenso empezando a tomar forma de una pequeña botella

-et ego suscipiam vos –una voz femenina salio del frasco y un segundo después toda la energía mágica volvía a fluir fuera de su contenedor de manera violenta

-muy lenta! –arthur movió su varita hacia la ventanilla abierta desde donde se filtraba un perfecto rayo de luz lunar- dea noctis lucis, ¡imperium! – un nuevo flujo mágico mas rápido que el anterior empujo la energía oscura de nuevo hacia su contenedor cambiando la forma de este al combinarse ambos flujos, dándole al pequeño frasco la apariencia de un corazón de cristal.- jujujujuju que creías que podías vencerme pequeña ninfea? Ha! Nadie le gana a Arthur kirkland en cuanto a magia! Ajajajajaja!

-hey! 'sup man? Donde es la fiesta? –dijo (grito) Alfred abriendo de golpe la puerta, causándole un pequeño sobresalto al ingles

-b-bloody hell! América! Cuantas veces debo decirte que no entres sin tocar!

-uhhh, calm down bro

-no me llames "bro" –empezó con su estado tsun sin darse cuenta de que el americano se acercaba peligrosamente, dio un salto cuando se sintió en brazos del menor

-entonces prefieres que te llame "koi"? –sugirió con una sonrisa seductora quitándose a texas de la cara, sin embargo gracias a ese comentario el ingles no callo en su juego

-tu eres el que le da las ideas a kiku para los doujinshis, verdad?

-well! Time to go to bed!

-respóndeme maldita sea!

-ahahahaha! –sin preguntar tomo al ingles entre sus brazos estilo princesa y se dirigió a la cama, después de recostarlo, comenzó con una sesión inocente de besos- bueno, tal vez sea el causante del 40% del los doujinshis, pero no puedes negar –metió la mano debajo de una separación entra la pared y la cama- que no los disfrutas

-aaah, eeh y-yo, aahh… e-eso no es mio! –fue lo único que se le ocurrio

-ahahahaha! Y bien quieres que probemos algo de lo que viene aquí? Aunque no creo que haya algo que no hayamos probado ya –lamio el lóbulo de su amante y este gimio levemente, esto lo incito a recorrer mas del cuerpo de su querido el cual solo podía responder con gemidos. Cuando la ropa había desaparecido y empezaba la verdadera acción, Arthur solo podía soltar incoherencias, todo termino en una gran ola de placer, y los amantes se dirigieron a descansar, no sin antes acariciarse de manera romántica guardando en sus recuerdos cada textura

-mou, América, odio que siempre lleves el control

-haha, bien las cosas se dan asi –el estadounidense sabia que su pareja, seguía embriagado de placer y que las "incoherencias", que en si no eran mas que puras verdades, no pararían hasta que Morfeo lo acogiera

-mmm, pues eso cambiara mañana, ya veras

-je, si claro, duerme, i love you

-i love you

* * *

-next morning :3 –

"_tsk! Lo volví a hacer! Maldita sea_"- pensó Arthur dando vueltas en la cama- "_shuuu… incluso hice aquella poción por el… NO! No, te rindas ahora Arthur! Ya es hora de que Alfred sepa lo que es ser el uke_"

-iggy, apúrate a cambiarte la reunión comenzara en unas horas y no debemos perder el vuelo, como el hero no puedo llegar después que los demás ahahahahaha!

-si claro, bobo

-y se cambiaron y se fueron :3-

-jejeje bien es hora de poner en marcha mi plan- la conferencia había llegado a un punto en que todos los países habían votado por un intermedio asi que estaban dando vueltas por el salón comiendo o platicando- veamos esta es la botella de América, jujujuju ahora solo verteré la pócima y… eh?... donde… donde carajos esta mi pócima!?... estoy seguro que…

* * *

-are? América-san, que hace?

-hum? Esto? Es un batido especial que aprendi en youtube, tiene todo tipo de frutas del mundo. Esta listo solo le agregare esta vainilla especial que trajo Inglaterra –Alfred saco de su chaqueta el frasco con forma de corazón y vertió todo su contenido dentro del mezclador. Al contacto el batido se hizo rosa- oh, tan solo eso? No alcanza para todos nosotros… ahahahaha! Biiiieeen! Todos! Reúnanse aquí! –algunos países voltearon a verlo y se acercaron, otros siguieron en lo suyo- hoy tendrán el honor de probar al grandioso batido que acabo de aprender, pero como no alcanza para todos deberán adivinar entre mi batido y el licuado de fresa de Itzel –a continuación sirvió algunas copas de batido y otras de licuado

-ehhh? América todos vimos como las serviste es obvio que nos iremos por la bebida de mon cher Itzel

-hahahahaha! En eso te equivocas mi tonto amigo francés!

-que? Tonto?...? –todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando las manos de alfred movían las copas de lugar a una velocidad impresionante, con esa extra agitación el liquido de todas las copas se volvió homogéneo, no había forma de distinguirlo a simple vista, una nubecilla negra se poso sobre los participantes

-eeehh, no creo que esto sea una buena idea

-siiii, yo menos- los presentes retrocedieron lentamente, pero al sentir un aura diabólica supieron que ivan les cortaba el paso

-aaah? Yo pienso que será interesante da? – sin otra opción, las copas fueron tomadas, y bebidas y para sorpresa de todos sabían exquisitamente bien

-aaah pensé que no salía vivo

-ahahahahahaha! – después de ese pequeño juego la junta siguió su curso normal, y por sorprendente que suene llegaron a varios acuerdos benéficos para el mundo, después empezaron a retirarse. El ingles había buscado por toda la sala y sus alrededores la pequeña botella, al no encontrarla decidió pedirle ayuda a su hiperactivo novio, seguro el tenia una maquina extraña y exagerada para encontrar cualquier cosa

-ehhm América, de casualidad… no viste una botella, con forma, bueno, de corazón? Tenia un liquido que olia dulce, como

-la vainilla? Aah, si no te preocupes, its okay, olía tan bien que decidí compartirlo en una heroica bebida a todos los demás

-oh, ya veo, entonces. ESPERA TU QUE?!

-humjum! Ves lo heroico que soy?

-nooo! Mierda, mierda, mierda! Como puedes ser tan estúpido!?

-eh? Y ahora que hice?

-IDIOTA! ESA ERA UNA POCION DE AMOR PASIONAL!

* * *

**sup, people! :3 bien aqui un fic de HETALIA! yay! tengo planeadas las siguientes parejas para este fic:**

**spamano**

**gerita**

**usuk**

**fracan**

**y tal vez pruhun**

**también**** quera poner rochu pero no se mucho de esa pareja, tal vez solo ponga una insinuación :/**

**pero bueno tengo un peque problema para este fic necesito que los ukes y semes esten al 100 asi que quiero su opinion. ejemplo:**

**gerita: se tomo el batido doitsu: mas abierto a sus sentimientos, mas quitado de la pena, un poquitin mente sucia xD etc**

**o se tomo el batido ita-chan: mas seductor, inocente, o tal vez agresivo y pasional**

**solo uno de los dos pudo haberse tomado el batido, asi en cada pareja. ustedes decidan ^^ y bueno nos vemos ciao~**


	2. GERITA primera pocion

holas! ya llege, perdon por tardar pero me dormi a las 6 de la mañana ^.^U y luego los deberes de la casa y la comida y

VA A VENIR THE GAZETTE A MEXICO! AHHHHHHHHHH! SI NO VOY ME MUERO! ESTUVE EMOCIONADA TODO EL DIA!

y asi y ps, german, pedws, slender, yaoi, perro etc pero aqui esta! que nervios mi primer lemmon! que lo disfruten!

* * *

La reunión mundial había acabado y nii-san me había mandado un texto diciendo

"no voy a estar en casa estúpido fratello

No me esperes despierto

… y no te olvides de cenar… y recuerda

Cerrar la puerta trasera… no te duermas

Tan noche… pff en fin has lo que quieras

… EXCEPTO IRTE CON EL MACHO PATATAS!

Daffsafev

Ita-chan soy España no te preocupes tu ve a

Ver a lud yo me encargo de tu tsundere hermano

Ggsfs f"

Mmm creo que eso significa que puedo ir a ver a lud

POV NORMAL

-vee lud-el chico italiano se colgó del cuello de su "amigo" iba a empezar a soltarle su discurso sobre lo lindo del día o de lo bien que sabía la pasta pero se calló cuando vio a los ojos de su interlocutor. No era la mirada que tenía usualmente después de una reunión (de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, no había participado mucho desde la segunda parte de la junta) Sus ojos estaban más iluminados de lo normal, no como los de un "país" pensando en su deber, si no como un individuo que veía… ¿que veía?... oh! Pero si lo estaba viendo a el

-"esperen, ¿qué? A mí?"- fue ahí cuando sintió como su cintura era rodeada firmemente por los brazos fuertes de aquel macho alemán, sentía un calor infinito en esa parte, sentía que ardía, era el mismo sentimiento de cuando ellos dos estaban…

-Feliciano… -Ludwig lo llamo por su nombre humano, lo cual solo hacia cuando ya no estaban "en público" este pensamiento lo volvió a la realidad, volteo para todos lados, la sala de juntas estaba prácticamente vacía y nadie los observaba –Feliciano…- volvió a llamarlo

-aah este, que sucede lud?- pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo, su cintura seguía ardiendo

Su compañero le dedico una sonrisa sincera, totalmente romántica, veneciano sentía que podría morir en ese instante y moriría feliz, ese simple gesto lo elevo tanto…- yo… hum bueno… te… te quiero- feli se sintió morir ahora sí, el hombre de su vida, aquel rudo, y cuadrado alemán, le estaba confesando lo que sentía, aunque hubiera preferido algo más romántico pero, al diablo eso y al diablo todo! Llevaban demasiados años como "amigos con derechos " habían tenido sesiones largas y satisfactorias de todo tipo, pero en sí, el que había conseguido esos avances era Feliciano, el iniciaba los besos, el iniciaba las caricias, y después de un tiempo de una lucha interna épica venció su miedo a iniciar algo sexual y pues… si, Ludwig tenía la virginidad de cada centímetro del cuerpo de aquel italiano

"_neee… prométemelo, promete… que volverás, si?"_

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de feli, ese recuerdo de sacro imperio, ese era el recuerdo que no dejaba nunca exigirle el avance a algo más en la relación con Ludwig, como exigir algo si, aunque fuera una promesa de niños, le había prometido a sacro imperio esperar por él, esperar para el día que sus sentimientos pudieran ser correspondidos. Pero a pesar de los sentimientos encontrados que esto le generaba algo le decía que no estaba mal dejarlos pasar por ahora

Lud tu… -antes de poder preguntar de nuevo nada Ludwig le robo un beso, esto le causo una impresión aún más grande, como era posible que su pareja pudiera tomar la iniciativa de esa forma? tomo a Feliciano del brazo y lo arrastro hacia su auto, todo el camino a su casa fue callado pero no incomodo cada quien venía en su propio mundo

-"pero… QUE MIERDA HICE!?... no tranquilo, más importante aún, QUE MIERDA ESTOY HACIENDO?! Por qué lo llevo a mi casa, rayos! Esto es peligroso desde hace rato me siento raro, aaahg quiero parar el auto y tomarlo aquí mismo!"

Paso un rato y llegaron a casa de Alemania, enseguida que el auto se detuvo Ludwig bajo como rayo y se dirigió a la puerta principal dejando a veneciano por su cuenta, el italiano no entendió el actuar de su compañero así que se limitó a seguirlo al interior de la residencia

-Alemania…

-aah que cansancio quieres algo de tomar Feliciano?

-… aah, hum sí. Leche está bien

-leche? Son cerca de las 5 de la tarde

-ve ya se pero, se me antojo –contesto con una linda sonrisa que provoco un gran sonrojo al alemán "por dios! Cálmate Ludwig" se dirigió a la cocina para servir las bebidas tratando de enfriar su mente, lo cual por las dos veces que su cerveza se derramo del vaso no estaba saliendo según el plan. No podía parar de pensar en feli, encima, debajo, enfrente, de espaldas, rápido, lento, suave, salvaje…. Si esto seguía así feli no iba a poder caminar por unos días, justo llevaba los vasos cuando oyó el móvil de su pareja sonar, y desde el momento en que escucho el tono puso mala cara. Nunca pensó odiar tanto a "tatu"

*Hablando en italiano*-Bruno! Ciao! Como estas!(…) uh? Si, si no hago nada importante, que pasa dime? (…) wow! En verdad? Y que paso? (…) hahaha! Tu siempre eres tan gracioso, me encanta eso de ti? (…) huuum que te lo repita cien veces al día significa que te quiero mucho (…) hahaha también a mi (…) huum eso? Ehhh luego te contesto, ya sabes, estoy… (…) si, y pues… (…) amo que seas tan comprensivo

Lud no aguanto otro segundo en esa habitación, era irse o arrancarle el teléfono de las manos. Lo poco de sentido común que no había sido quemado por la ira lo llevo nuevamente a la cocina por más cerveza. El tal "bruno" era un "amiguito" de veneciano lo había conocido en un café, y una vez que los 3 se toparon en la calle se lo presento, el muy maldito no despegaba sus ojos de veneciano, aprovechaba cada acercamiento para tocarlo. No lo soportaba

-vee lud que haces? –pregunto entrando a la cocina

-que no ves? –dijo levantando el vaso casi vacío de cerveza

-estás enojado?

-parezco enojado?

-bueno…

-pff como sea- volviendo al sofá prendió el televisor y puso un poco de futbol americano, el italiano sabía que su amigo estaba molesto por la llamada de bruno, no entendía porque lo odiaba tanto, tomo su vaso de leche y se sentó sobre las piernas del otro- tks! Feliciano, no me dejas ver en paz!

-hum? Pero aquí estoy cómodo- se movió más contra el cuerpo del otro, y se recargo contra su pecho, de alguna manera su rulo se unió al plan y quedo justo enfrente de la visión el alemán

-pesas, y estorbas quítate!

-ehhh? Que cruel! Nunca me dijiste que pesaba! –rezongo con voz chillona, y froto más su trasero contra el cuerpo del otro. Alemania no aguanto más y justo cuando Italia estaba tomando un sorbo se levantó de repente, causando que la leche del italiano se fuera justo encima de su rostro y su camisa- ahhh! Aaauuuch! Me dolió! Que malo eres! Alema… -desde el suelo se dio cuenta de la "situación" de su amigo y por la forma en que lo veía esas no eran buenas noticias para su traserito así que tuvo dos opciones, aprovechar, seducirlo, y contentarlo de esa manera; o huir rápidamente a la ducha. Voto por la segunda- eeestee, me voy a dar una ducha… ¡ya vuelvo! –nadamas llego al baño y se dejó caer detrás de la puerta nunca había visto a Alemania tan enojado. No le encontró sentido, siempre se sentaba en sus piernas y con unos cuantos pucheros lo perdonaba… no quiso darle más vueltas a las cosas y sin más comenzó a desvestirse, se metió en la ducha y dejo que el agua se llevara sus dudas. Lo único que lo saco de su transe después de un rato fue que ya no eran sus manos las que pasaban el jabón sobre su cuerpo. – L-Ludwig! Que hac… ahh, e-esp… ahh

Ludwig paso rápidamente de enjabonar sus caderas a hacer lo propio con su miembro no dejaba de hacer que el placer fluyera por el cuerpo de su amante, este se volteo y después de ver a sus ojos comenzó un tierno beso, él le siguió la corriente y al rato el beso se volvió más apasionado, lud no dejaba tener el control a feli enrollaba su lengua con la de él la empujaba, la volvía a succionar, le mordía, el labio. No conforme con darle un casi orgásmico beso pasional, sus manos se paseaban por el cuerpo del pequeño, acariciaban y apretaban, feli lo sentía por todos lados

-ahhmmhhh- soltó un gemido dentro de sus bocas cuando sintió la invasión de su entrada primero un dedo, luego dos, tres. Si no fuera porque el alemán lo sostenía firmemente, ya estaría en el suelo- lud… ahhh, que pasa? Porque estas tan ahhhh

-qué pasa?, porque estoy caliente? Eso debería preguntarlo yo, que pasa? Por qué te gusta tanto ese tal bruno, hasta su propio tono le pusiste, te calienta más el que yo?

-qué? No ahhhh!- dejo de sentir los dedos de lud y ahora era la punta de su miembro lo que estaba dentro de él, pero solo eso, lud no quería complacerlo tanto, quería hacerlo sufrir un rato- b-brun ahhh!- no le permitiría decir su nombre cuando estaba siendo penetrado por él. Comenzó a medio penetrarlo y a lamer sus pezones- ahh e solo, ahh es un amigo mmh… dios! Es hetero! Ahhh aun si yo… quisiera n-no habría nada! A-además yo te…

Alemania detuvo su "tortura"

-yo, yo… te… -"¡imposible, no puedo! Yo lo… pero sacro imperio!..."

Ludwig sabia porque en esos años de relación no le había pedido algo "formal" todos, sabían que América e Inglaterra eran novios, esto obviamente no lo sabía su población o su gobierno, solo las representaciones y algunos humanos cercanos. Lo mismo con Rusia y china, Francia que pretendía a Canadá (USA y UK no le dejaban llegar a mas) y lo de España y romano era más que obvio (Antonio se la pasaba gritándolo a los cuatro vientos). Pero ellos, aunque también era obvio, no lo habían anunciado. El recuerdo de SIR no dejaba a Italia, Alemania pensó que llegaría el día en que se diera cuenta de el pero al parecer no fue así

Cerro la llave de agua y lamio las lágrimas que su pequeño había empezado a derramar- oye, Italia, en verdad eres lento, -Italia seguía llorando- sabes, hace algunos siglos mi hermano me encontró inconsciente en el campo de batalla, no recordaba nada solo que era la representación de un país, años después se decidió que yo representaría a las pequeñas naciones que se habían juntado en un solo país, Alemania. Después cuando te conocí, no pude hacerte nada porque algo dentro de mí no me lo permitía y después, aquella primera vez que lo hicimos te pude recordar, tu carita llorosa mientras me alejaba, las bragitas que me diste, y ese primer beso, inocente y torpe como tú y como yo. –Feliciano había dejado de llorar y escuchaba atentamente a su amor- Italia… yo soy sacro imperio romano. No hay ninguna promesa rota, no hay ningún problema, tú me esperaste, y yo volví, lamento mucho todos los años de sufrimiento que te cause, pero finalmente ya estamos aquí juntos los dos. Amándonos

-sacro imperio… Alemania.. Pero, pensabas que era una niña

-sí, y créeme que me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que no fue así, pero, en fin, ya que estamos en esto –le tomo de las manos- me corresponderás mis sentimientos?

Italia iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo, pero ahora de felicidad, no había traicionado a SIR, al contrario, el destino se había encargado de unirlos de nuevo- si! Te amo sacro imperio! Te amo Alemania! Te amo Ludwig! Te amo muchísimo! –se lanzó a sus brazos nuevamente y lo beso, Ludwig sintió temblar de frio a su pequeño así que tomo una toalla y deshaciendo el beso lo cubrió con ella y lo cargo estilo princesa. Se dirigieron a la habitación para seguir lo que habían empezado en la ducha. Lud empezó a preparar su entrada sin dejar de besarlo las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo de su pareja sintiendo cada centímetro de piel.

-ahhh lud, ya…- Ludwig entendió y dirigió su miembro a la entrada de veneciano, este se sentía en las nubes nunca podía dejar de disfrutar de todo lo que ese pedazo de carne alemana tenia para ofrecerle, las estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas, no había reparo en contener los gritos de placer, para ellos era como una celebración de la unión que se perpetraba en ese momento, unas cuantas embestidas más y alcanzaron el cielo, se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro, pero en ningún momento del acto se soltaron las manos y así se dio lo siguiente

-hey, feli, no te duermas

-haaa no quiero dormir pero, estoy cansado

-bien entonces solo contéstame esto. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Al italiano casi le da un paro, sabía que después de esa revelación esto era lo que seguiría pero, aun así fue como si le llegara de la nada. Respiro profundamente y le sonrió al hombre frente a el- si quiero – y así, felices, se durmieron

* * *

-Oye! Esto no está bien! Me siento un voyeur idiota!

-ahahaha! Pero a mí me gusta la situación, y me gustan tus alitas

-cállate! –después de un "sádico" interrogatorio (léase tirar hamburguesas a la basura) el héroe al fin recordó quienes habían participado en su reto así que siguieron a la primer pareja que se les ocurrió, planeaban deshacer el hechizo antes de meterse en más problemas, así que Inglaterra había cambiado a modo ángel Britania y obviamente su seme no dejaba de imaginar poses comprometedoras con ese disfraz- y bueno que pasa?

-uuhg no se el medidor de mi varita dice que el efecto de la poción paso hace como una hora

-y quien lo tomo?

-que no es obvio que Alemania?! Solo míralos!

-ojo así que le hiciste un favor a esta pequeña pareja?

-calla, aun así no sé qué efectos pueda tener, estos varían según la persona. Una vez se lo di a Antonio y se puso más salvaje de lo que era en esos tiempos

-aaah? Y bien, que hacías dándole tu un afrodisiaco a Antonio pequeño an-ge-li-to –pregunto América acercándose peligrosamente

"mierda que dije"- ehh yo, bueno vamos ya! Se nos va a hacer tarde! – y sin más salió huyendo del lugar

-oye! Espera tú no te vas hasta que me contestes! Inglaterra! INGLATERRAAAAA!

* * *

yujuuu! acabe este lo que sigue es spamano! aaahhh! fue el primer lemmon que escribo no saben lo roja que debo estar ahora! pero me siento orgullosa de que sea de esta pareja mi primer lemmon y también que sea yaoi ^^ los sdadDADSDS del texto que le envió lovi a feli es por que se quitaron el móvil entre ellos, espero que les haya gustado. bueno nos vemos ciao~


	3. SPAMANO segunda poción

-nya~ don Antonio. Desea algo de mí? Sabe que puedo darle… lo que usted desee

-e-esp… Lovi, que haces?

-no te resistas solo déjate llevar

"como carajos llegamos a esta situación?" –eso es lo que pensaba Antonio Fernández Carriedo viendo como aquel a quien tanto amaba se acercaba gateando a su encuentro

[Flash back largooooo]

Lovi y yo habíamos participado en el pequeño juego de estados unidos, las bebidas habían estado deliciosas, me había tocado beber el licuado de Itzel, como siempre, estuvo riquísimo. Me llego un poco la nostalgia recordaba cuando ella y Alejandro me invitaban a hacer taquizas casi no tenían nada con que hacerlo pero aun así sus caras estaban felices mientras comían y me contaban su día, me servían otro tequila y lo pasábamos bien. Quien iba a decir que esa copa tras copa era para sacarme información sobre todo lo que pasaba en mi país, como iba yo a imaginar que ellos sabían de la revolución en Francia y las ideas de la ilustración. Yo ni siquiera sabía que mientras me encargaba de pelear con Francia, ellos preparaban las armas junto con sus hermanos, literalmente, no sentí venir el golpe. Y sabía que lo merecía pero pensé… realmente no sé lo que estaba pensando.

-Antonio! –me llamo Lovi en vos baja. No me di cuenta en que momento había vuelto a mi lugar en la junta

-eh? Que sucede?

-eso te pregunto yo, que te… uugh

-l-Lovi, estas bie…

-si no es nada bastardo solo me duele un poco el estómago ve a saber que le puso el idiota de jones a las bebidas… aaaahh siento como si fuera a vomitar…

-te llevo al baño

-no yo puedo solo –se levantó y excusándose con poco interés salió de la sala de juntas. Realmente me preocupaba, y si era intolerante a… lo que fuera que le había dado América, y si se desmaya a medio pasillo, quien lo va a ayudar. No, tranquilo Antonio, mmmm veamos que le daba para cuando se sentía mal cuando pequeño? De nuevo no me di cuenta en que momento me quede perdido en mis pensamientos y mucho menos cuando fue que Lovi llego a mi lado de nuevo.

-ya te sientes mejor? –pregunte con una sonrisa, el levanto la mirada y estuve a punto de saltar y abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos pero la junta había estado demasiado seria así que me contuve. Su rostro estaba sonrojado sus ojos entre cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta… acaso su rulo tenía forma de corazón?

-humjum, pero… tengo un poco de escalofríos. Abrázame bastardo –su tono de voz era suave y sus palabras no eran exactamente una orden, omitiendo lo de los escalofríos, recorrí silenciosamente mi silla pegándola a la suya, ¡al fin!, Todos estaban ocupados en otras cosas o prestándole atención al cejudo que exponía no sé qué cosa. Pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros y él se pegó a mí lo más que las piezas de madera nos lo permitían, y así recostó su cabeza en mi pecho… no estará incomodo? Humm yo estaría incomodo en esa posición. Jeje siempre me ha encantado su cabello, ahhh ya lo ven? Hasta lo empecé a acariciar; en verdad!, no sé cómo puede ser tan adorable este pequeño demonio. Siempre me está golpeando o insultando, y cuando menos lo espero me planta un beso inocente en la mejilla o se pega a mí y no quiere dejarme ir (y no es como si yo quisiera quitarme) pero nunca hemos llegado a algo más que besos inofensivos, no me quejo, y no quiero presionar a romano con eso, pero hay veces en las que solo pienso en el en su cuerpo desnudo, llamándome a su lado. Los dos unidos en la mayor consumación de amor

*-pff no sé qué tan difícil podría ser para ti llegarle a mami-Lovino*

*-seeee se nota a leguas que te lo quieres…*

*-ALEJANDRO! ITZEL! PERO QUE DICEN!*

*- es la verdad che, se te nota muuuchooo. No manu?*

*-tu calla, chonchetumadre y ustedes también weones, déjenlo que se las arreglen solos*

*-ahh España!*

*-Hungría, que pasa*

*-roderich te busca, no se para que*

*-ahh si ya voy*

*-hola Itzel, Jeje esta es una buena oportunidad. Hiciste tu tarea? Dime que crees Lovino es uke. Seme o suke?*

*-ja! Esa esta facilona. Uke 100%*

Lo último que oí fueron sus risas. En verdad, por lo menos ahora se quien volvió fujoshi a mi hija… esperen uke no es el que…

POV NORMAL

Antes de que se pusiera a recordar de nuevo una caricia lo despertó

-"que rayos está haciendo Lovi?... uhg"

El italiano, sin invitación había empezado a pasar suavemente sus dedos sobre el miembro del mayor. Aun atraves de la ropa se sentía delicioso, tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de echar la cabeza para atrás y dejarse hacer.

-lo-Lovi que haces?

-hum? De que hablas bastardo, yo no hago nada –dijo simple y llanamente y siguió con las caricias. El español había decidido no dejarse vencer así que apretando los labios se dedicó a ignorar las caricias del otro, incluso había deshecho el abrazo. En respuesta al reto romano solo aumento la fuerza y la velocidad de su mano. A si siguieron un rato después romano le dio un pequeño apretón al miembro de su amante, y se lo dejo en paz. Antonio estuvo a punto de dar un pequeño brinco pero eso solo alentaría a romano para que siguiera su trabajo. Suspiro profundamente cuando lo dejo, en un movimiento tiro su celular al piso por debajo de la mesa, apunto de agacharse se dio cuenta que Lovino se le había adelantado así que siguió en lo suyo pero no espero lo siguiente. Por encima del pantalón Lovino le había dado un lengüetazo y un beso sobre su miembro. Realmente eso si lo dejo congelado, tanto que ni vio la sonrisa socarrona de su pequeño cuando regreso a su lugar.

[Paso la junta, pueden ir en paz]

-por qué no?!

-por qué no es no!

-pero yo quiero ir, tiene mucho que no voy!

-vas tan seguido que tienes tu propio cuarto!

-ósea que te molesta que este contigo?!

-no es eso Lovi. Que pasa con ita-chan, se sentirá solo!

-…Antonio…- se pegó a el abrazándolo, y hablando como en un suspiro- déjame quedarme contigo… ahhh… per favore… -lo miro a los ojos y estuvo a punto de caer pero no lo hizo, Lovino no estaba en sus cabales, no sabía que tenía pero esa actitud no era normal en el

-No es, No, Lovino Vargas –repuso firmemente

Al pequeño casi se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y así se fue de la sala

"-dios! Que le pasa!... no podía sacarlo de su cabeza… esa actitud… le recordaba…"

-ehhm América, de casualidad… no viste una botella, con forma, bueno, de corazón? Tenía un líquido que olía dulce, como…

-la vainilla? Aah, si no te preocupes, its okay, olía tan bien que decidí compartirlo en una heroica bebida a todos los demás

-oh, ya veo, entonces. ESPERA TU QUE?!

Antonio no espero más, salió en busca de su italiano. Pero claro que era eso! El hechizo de amor pasional de Inglaterra. Tsk el muy maldito lo había usado una vez en él. No podía dejar solo a Lovino con esos impulsos por su cuerpo, cuando lo encontró al final del pasillo se lanzó a abrazarlo

-LOVI! QUEDATE HOY EN MI CASA!

-ehh?

-quédate conmigo! Te cocinare lo que quieras!

-pero que… -se calló cuando sintió la presión de los labios del otro, de inmediato llevo sus brazos al cuello español y abrió un poco la boca. Pero Antonio se separó como rayo

-anda vamos, ah! Envíale un texto a ita para que sepa que no llegaras

-…! Aah! Es cierto hum a ver

"no voy a estar en casa estúpido fratello

No me esperes despierto

… y no te olvides de cenar… y recuerda

Cerrar la puerta trasera… no te duermas

Tan noche… pff en fin has lo que quieras

… EXCEPTO IRTE CON EL MACHO PATATAS!

-ehhhm que más?...

Antonio se asomó al teléfono y sonrió

-no deberías ser tan duro con ellos. A ver dame acá!

-Oi eso es mío!

"Ita-chan soy España no te preocupes tu ve a

Ver a lud yo me encargo de tu tsundere hermano…"

Lovino volvió a arrebatarle el teléfono, iba a borrar lo escrito por su novio pero este fue más rápido y le dio enviar

-oye!

-jejeje, bien vámonos!

Todo el camino a Barcelona fue silencioso Antonio se preguntaba lo que podría hacer para deshacer el hechizo. ¿Cómo se le paso a Él, el efecto de esa pócima? Bueno siempre podía ir a amenazar al inglés para que regresara a Lovi a la normalidad

-"no, Lovino no fue el único que tomo esa pócima, y ese idiota no es tan idiota como para dejar su desorden tirado así como así en este momento debe estar buscando a las personas que se tomaron el batido… POR QUE CARAJOS NO LE DIJE ANTES QUE LO REVIRTIERA?!"

-oye bastardo, dónde vas? Ya llegamos

-eh? –había avanzado cerca de tres metros más allá de la entrada de la casona- ajajaja, perdón Lovi estoy medio distraído- entraron y el español fue directamente a tirarse sobre el sillón, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que Arthur llegara pronto.

Pero cierto italiano no tenía los mismos planes. Lovino apenas vio a su amante recostado en el sofá sintió su cuerpo arder"-que me pasa, ahh nunca me había puesto tan… caliente. Dios! Solo está ahí recostado y… ¡qué cosas me empiezo a imaginar! Ahhh Antonio, te amo tanto, no sé porque pero creo que nunca te podre demostrar mi amor estando en un estado normal, pero ahora que mi cuerpo y mente se sienten así, tal vez dios me esté dando la oportunidad de complacerte. Te mostrare lo que puede causar un amante italiano" mientras el otro pensaba en una solución Lovi comenzó a acercarse a él y sin previo aviso le beso con pasión. Antonio estaba ciertamente cansado, sus instintos empezaban a tomar lugar en su mente porque ¡mierda, de verdad amaba a ese italiano!

Las lenguas de ambos hicieron acto presente en algún momento del beso, era una lucha fiera entre ambas y sus manos habían cobrado vida propia y recorrían todos los rincones del cuerpo contrario y como cuenta una ridícula historia, de pronto lo que los sujetaba al suelo ya no era la gravedad, si no el amor que sentían por el otro, no era solo pasión la que se sentía en el aire sino también amor. Enorme, sincero, verdadero, eterno, un amor simplemente infinito, en ese momento la pasión desapareció y solo quedo aquel empalagoso sentimiento las carisias fueron bajando de intensidad hasta el punto en los amantes solo se miraban a los ojos y se perdían en el alma del otro. Solo el sonido del celular de Lovino los saco de su ensoñación

"ve fratello no te enojes pero ya casi

Llegamos a casa de lud, solo quería

Decirte eso, España-niisan no dejes

Que me golpee cuando llegue mañana

TT_TT"

-hehe ita-chan siempre tan lindo, en verdad es una ternura tu hermano. Hum me pregunto si a él o a lud le habrá tocado tomarse el batido. Tal vez deberíamos llamarlo, me preocupa que se sienta mal…- Lovino se había quedado shokeado, veneciano, veneciano, veneciano, OTRA VEZ VENECIANO! No había ningún maldito día en que el nombre de su hermano no fuera pronunciado por Antonio, al menos una maldita vez cada día ese nombre junto con algún cumplido salía de su boca… definitivamente estaba harto- que tienes Lovi?

-ahh? Yo? Nada, nada… ahhhh… de verdad te gusta veneciano no?

-Eh?

-sí, sí, ita-chan debe estar tomando la siesta a esta hora, a ita-chan le encantaría este helado, ita-chan me dijo que le gusta esa canción. Bueno solo déjame decirte una cosa Antonio Fernández Carriedo –se acercó a su oído y susurro- veneciano no es ni la mitad de buen amante de lo que yo soy

-ehhh?

-tranquilo ahora te lo demuestro jejejeje –comenzó a quitarse la camisa, los zapatos, calcetines y fue hasta que se desabrocho el cinturón que las manos de Antonio reaccionaron y pararon su acción

-q-que haces Lovi!?

En un movimiento rápido Lovino se quitó el cinturón y le amarro las manos a España- jejeje… relájate bastardo –comenzó a besarlo- dime ¿qué te gusta?

-los gatitos? –respondió pensando que eso rompería la atmosfera

-uhh vaya pervertido nya~!

-"mierda… que dije?..."

Sin esperar un segundo Lovino le quito rápidamente su camisa y le bajo los pantalones dejando solo los boxers en su lugar

-ahh Lovi, no, eso no..

-hum? Deseas otra cosa nya~?

-eh? No! yo no…

-jejeje, nya~ don Antonio. Desea algo de mí? Sabe que puedo darle… lo que usted desee

-e-esp… Lovi, que haces?

-no te resistas solo déjate llevar

"entonces así llegue aquí…NO, esta será la primera vez de romano, no puedo dejar que haga esto bajo el efecto de una pócima! Así yo sintiera el mayor placer de todos, no dejare a Lovi mancillar su cuerpo por esta situación"

-espera! Para! –dijo apartándolo bruscamente- no podemos hacer esto Lovino!

-tsk! Por qué no!? Porque prefieres hacerlo con veneciano? No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti ni como plato de segunda mesa?... es que no me puedes amar ni la mitad de lo que lo amas al? –romano había empezado a sollozar, realmente le dolía el rechazo de Antonio, los segundo siguientes que pasaron en silencio fueron el impulso de romano para tomar de nuevo su camisa y correr a su habitación, pero la mano de Antonio lo detuvo y lo arrastro a su cuarto- déjame! Bastardo! Te odio! –sus quejas fueron calladas por un beso

-pues que mal porque yo te amo

-…! –Lovi dejo de forcejear y se le quedo viendo al español

-mira, pensé que ya habías superado el complejo de inferioridad con feli, pero ya veo que no así que, nuevamente, como cada día te voy a abrir mi corazón, ok –continuo al ver que Lovi no pensaba interrumpirlo- tus palabras y las mías: ita-chan debe estar tomando la siesta a esta hora. Si lo dije, lo dije mientras te abrazaba mientras te acariciaba, mientras te besaba y después de eso te quedaste dormido, no me di cuenta, y te dije sabes, tú eres aún más adorable a la hora de dormir. A ita-chan le encantaría este helado, y es mentira? A ti y a él les gusta el mismo sabor, es que un simple comentario es así de malo? Después de eso te compre todo lo que pediste paseamos por toda Barcelona y aun si no es suficiente para ti, al llegar a casa te saque del auto y te lleve en brazos al cuarto por que estabas muy cansado para caminar. Esto no es un reclamo Lovino, pero debería, como puedo hacer que te descuenta que el único que se refleja en mis ojos eres tú, nadie más! Te amo! Mil veces y hasta el fin del mundo te lo diré! TE AMO!

-…Antonio… p-perdóname, no sé qué me paso… perdón

España sonrió, a pesar de que no le gustaba, esos ojos llorosos si eran los de su Lovi normal, se acercó a él y seco sus lágrimas, beso cada uno de sus ojos, su frente, sus mejillas y de ahí bajo a sus labios, siguieron besándose hasta que desearon algo mas y así la ropa que quedaba fue desapareciendo, los besos se tornaron nuevamente más pasionales y las caricias más candentes

-estas seguro de que quieres continuar Lovi?

-humm no me preguntes eso así, -dijo con la cara roja- tu sigue y ya!

-jajaja, eres adorable, te amo

-Ya se… ahhh

Antonio empezó lamiendo los pezones de Lovino y este arqueaba la espalda, nunca había sentido un placer como ese, el mayor aprovecho y empezó por meter un dedo a la entrada de su novio

-ahhhh! Esp-… España! Ahh- sentía como se movía en su interior y gimo de nuevo al sentir otro dedo dentro de él, y otro más, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la intromisión y movía sus caderas en busca de un mayor contacto pero no era lo mismo y lo sabía, quería más- a-Antonio… yo, quiero… ahh ya… por favor, no aguanto

No necesito que se lo dijera, sabía exactamente lo que quería retiro los dedos de su interior y empezó a frotar su miembro contra el trasero italiano

-Lovi, si te hago daño dímelo y parare de inmediato –la punta de su pene comenzó a entrar

-ahhh….ghhh… ahhh! A…anto…-las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas pero el dolor pasaba a otro plano al recordar que al fin, se unía con su persona preciada, aquel a quien amaba tanto. Las estocadas dejaron de producir dolor y el placer empezó a fluir, llegaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser y volvía a salir, era algo casi irreal para Lovi –an… Antonio! Ya no puedo! Ahh me vengo!

Y así llegaron al clímax Lovi en su abdomen y Antonio dentro de él, se dejaron caer en la cama aun unidos y con pocas fuerzas romano beso a España

-ya me crees que te amo? Siempre serás mío y yo siempre seré tuyo

-…mmhg ti… ti amo… bastardo –bueno las cosas no siempre cambian

-ahhhh! Eres adorable Lovi

-ehh! Su-suéltame idiota!, que no ves que aun… ahhh!

-que aún estamos así? Aah si, lo note y bueno, vamos por otra ronda?

-o-oye! Me canse! Espera!

[Y con los vouyeristas… ehh no digo, usa y uk]

-aahhh! Llegue antes de que me atrapara!

-ah! Iggy ya llegaste? Come here! Compre unas hamburguesas quieres? –y sip ahí estaba Alfred bajo la ventana de Antonio con 2 cajitas felices y 3 combos de mcdonals- me estaba hartando sabes? Eres muy lento viejo! Ahahahahahaha!

A Inglaterra casi se le va el alma, estuvo corriendo por cerca de media hora para llegar antes que América y el muy bastardo ahí estaba tranquilamente, seguro con mucho tiempo de descanso encima! -… te odio

-ahahaha y bien quien tomo la pócima?

-hum déjame ver, según esto, fue romano pero igual que con Ludwig ya tiene rato que el efecto desapareció

-hum? De verdad valla esa cosa no dura nada!

-tsk! Idiota es de las mejores pócimas que existen! Puede hacer que un seme se vuelva aún más salvaje o que un uke aprenda a seducir! Nadie se resistiría a quien la haya tomado!

-si si si, como sea vámonos con el siguiente… mmmm ya pasamos a Alemania, Italia, España, romano… faltan Rusia, china, Prusia, Austria, Francia y ya

-espera no estaba Mathew ahí también?

-en verdad? No me di cuenta ahahahahaha! –Iggy lo callo con un golpe- auch! Que te pasa!

-América…-dijo con voz sombría- es que no te das cuenta? Yao está con Iván y Gilbert con roderich entonces…

-…Canadá esta con…

-FRANCIA! BASTARDO!- y así salieron a cazar a bonnefoy

[…]

-oye bastardo

-dime Lovi

-bueno, si tu tienes mi…. Bueno mi virginidad yo también tengo la tuya?

Antonio se quedó de piedra-… ehhhmm b-bueno Lovi, veras yo era joven y pues- sin ponerse nada se echó a correr

-ANTONIO FERNÁNDEZ CARRIEDO! VEN AQUÍ! BASTARDO!


	4. FRANADA tercera pocion

~[ya saben que esto es cuando acabo la reunión así que no lo voy a repetir -w-]~

-yy esos son todos creo –dijo el americano

-bien vamos primero con Alemania e Italia, Ludwig prácticamente no participo en la junta de hoy creo que la pócima le afecto de inmediato –replico el británico LoL

-ok! The greatest hero is coming! Let's go!

-calla de una vez! Subnormal!

-ahahaha! –la pareja salió en busca de los primeros en la lista a "desencantar" sin darse cuenta que 2 de esas personas a las que buscaban o buscarían aun estaban en la sala de juntas

-Bien! Inglaterra y América se fueron es momento de pasar un hermoso tiempo de calidad con mi pequeño Mathew –volteo la mirada y lo encontró en el lugar que había ocupado todo el tiempo en la junta, que claro, nadie mas que el lo había notado, pero eso no le preocupaba, con que sus azulados ojos lo observaran todos los días tenía suficiente. Su pequeño estaba recostado sobre sus brazos, en esta ocasión no había llevado a kumajiro con sigo, lo había dejado en su casa ya que el pequeño oso no le había dado la gana separarse del computador, una sonrisa cruzo el rostro del francés y se acercó en silencio a Canadá, se sentó a su lado, y recargado en la palma de su mano derecha observo absorto como su ex-colonia soñaba.

Se veía tan lindo! Unos cuantos cabellos en el rostro, su suave y blanca piel, las largas pestañas, su boca semi-abierta, y su respiración pausada y ligera. Pero el aspecto físico no bastaba! La dulzura tras sus mejillas sonrojadas, la timidez de su voz, y sobre todos el amor que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Porque si, Francia sabia que el pequeño estaba enamorado de el, dios! Era el país del amor! Como no poder ver los ojos de alguien enamorado, sus pupilas dilatadas, la intensidad de su mirar como si algo quisiera salir, el brillo que aumentaba cada vez que su nombre era pronunciado o su presencia insinuada! Matthew era una persona sumamente amada por el, si tuviera que hacerlo lo dejaría todo por estar con aquel pequeño, incluso pelearía contra estados unidos e Inglaterra, quienes pensaban que solo quería a su pequeño hermano para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales, vale que el sexo fuera una parte sumamente disfrutable de la vida para el, pero, como ya se lo había dicho a Italia una vez, eso es algo que haces solo con la persona que amas; que le tocaba el trasero a España y aprovechaba la cercanía con alguien cada vez, ¡por supuesto! Muchos lo llamaban pervertido o degenerado por verlo hacer eso, pero no le molestaba, tan solo pensaba, celos, celos everywhere, lo que aquellas personas no se habían dado cuenta es que solo jugaba de esa manera con personas cercanas a el o con personas que quería que fueran cercanas. Además cada una de las personas con las que había compartido la cama, habían sido amadas por el, y no, no solo se refiere a físicamente, si no que también románticamente.

Miren que si desean más pruebas, el podía jurar por la torre Eiffel que aquel pequeño amante del maple era aun virgen, el por lo menos no le había metido mano de ninguna manera, y estaba seguro que si alguien mas lo hubiera hecho, ya estaría mas que muerto. Pero, ¡vamos! Sus ojos lo delatan! Esos dulces ojos redondos, una de las cosas que mas ama de el

Ya saben, el amor nos vuelve estúpidos, pero esta nación, esta representación de la nación de Canadá, lo había noqueado por completo. Pero, bueno, a pesar de estos fuertes sentimientos y de la ya mencionada, posible guerra con usa y uk por amor, sabia que no podía hacerlo, no tanto por que ellos fueran mas fuertes, si no por que al pequeño Matthew esto le causaría una tristeza terrible y el dolor en su corazón seria tanto, al ver a sus personas mas amadas en el mundo peleando entre si.

Asi que esa era su relación, un amor introvertido por parte de canada y entregado por parte de Francia, pero en fin basta de pensamientos sin sentido, canada estaba empezando a despertar

-…hmm… Francis? –dijo con su voz aun adormilada- …oh no ya acabo la junta… dijeron algo importante?

-algunas cosas mon amour, pero nada que te afecte, desde cuando te dormiste?

-hum creo que desde la segunda mitad… aahhw –bostezo- Francis

-que pasa cariño?

-tengo mucho sueño, puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

-ahhh? Solo dormir…? –pero el otro ya había vuelto a soñar, se le hizo raro, Canadá no tomaba la siesta a esa hora, aun era temprano, ¿se habrá quedado despierto hasta tarde? Sin pensarlo mas lo cargo en su espalda, lo subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar se dirigió a la habitación principal y lo recostó en la cama, no lo cubrió ya que ese día hacia un poco de calor en parís, salió y se dirigió a la cocina empezaría a preparar la comida, ahora que recordaba, había visto a Feli y Lovi muy activos con sus parejas después de la reunión… que tal si hacia pasta? Si, con caldillo de tomate sabría muy bien. Y así se puso a trabajar

Minutos después en la habitación de Francia Matthew despertaba abochornado

"-eh?... que hago aquí?... aah si, me dormi… que raro ayer no me acosté tarde" –suspiro larga y pesadamente, estirándose "-hum? Que es ese olor? Estará cocinando?... no eso no huele a comida… es el olor de Francis" –desvió su mirada a la que se suponía era la almohada de su amado y de inmediato un pensamiento surco su mente provocándole un sonrojo. ¡no podía! Simplemente no podía! Ponerse a aspirar el embriagante olor del francés por medio de su almohada… era simplemente impensable… entonces… QUE CARAJOS HACIA ABRAZANDO AQUEL MULLIDO OBJETO?! Y mas importante, POR QUE NO LO SOLTABA AUN?!

En contra de cualquier pensamiento "racional" acerco su nariz y comenzó a inhalar, el olor invadió por completo sus pulmones, sus sentidos y sus pensamientos. Solo Francis, Francis y mas Francis.

Le causaba tanto dolor el "no apoyarlo" cuando su hermano e Inglaterra lo molestaban, le decían cosas sin sentido, etc. La única vez que se había metido en sus peleas fue cuando, Fran estaba en su casa, de pronto llegaron América e Inglaterra para quedarse a cenar; como siempre, cada vez que Francia lo abrazaba o simplemente cruzaban miradas causándole un sonrojo enorme, Arthur y su hermano lo molestaban. Pero ese día fran, había tenido mucho estrés en el trabajo y había recurrido a su pequeño niño para pasar un buen rato (en el buen sentido) y ahora llegaban estos dos y… bueno el punto es que termino por decir "me tienen arto los dos! Que mas les cuesta entender que amo a Canadá, es mas saben que? Somos novios, si tanto desean que las cosas sean como ustedes creen, bien, aquí esta! No tienen idea de lo increíble que se vuelve en la cama ese pequeño y lo estrecho también!" de inmediato Alfred lo había tomado de la camisa con intenciones de golpearlo, pero por una vez el había sido mas rápido y se puso frente a Francis con los brazos estirados y los ojos inundados de lagrimas. De la manera mas calmada que pudo, para no romper en llanto, les pidió a la pareja que se marchara y después de una cuantas replicaciones mas el solo les dijo, "a veces dudo de si ustedes comprenden lo que es amar a alguien" y asi su otro ex-tutor y su hermano se fueron. Casi de inmediato se desplomo en el suelo pero fran lo atrajo a si en el momento justo. Esa noche se durmió llorando abrazado firmemente por aquel a quien amaba.

El sonido de unos pasos cercanos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se separo de la almohada, la dejo en su lugar y se acomodó el pelo

-hum? Ya estas despierto

-hu-humjum

-bien ya esta la comida ve con migo mon amour –se acerco y le planto un beso en los labios, con una inconciencia total, Matthew lo atrajo hacia si abrazándolo por el cuello buscando recostar a ambos en la cama

A Francia se le hizo raro que el pequeño Canadá tomara la iniciativa para consumar algo sexual asi que se separo de el- attente mon pettit! No es necesario que hagamos esto si no quieres –miro al pequeño uke, no parecía el, tenia los ojos oscurecidos y opacos y eso le rebelo que no era el calor atmosférico el que repercutia en el cuerpo de matt.

-fran –dijo con voz aguda casi como un gemido- ahhhh… me siento, raro… caliente… ahhh –no definitivamente su pequeño jamas diría algo como eso

-eh… jejeje ehmm mejor anda levántate y vamos a comer

La comida paso "normal" Francis no sabia si su mente le había jugado una broma o estaba loco pero pudo haber jurado ver a matt comerse la pasta de forma sujestiva y de hecho verlo hasta relamerse los labios cuando una gota de vino resbalo de su vaso y recorrio su pecho (fran tenia una camisa sin los 3 primeros botones abrochados) realmente ese niño lo empezaba a poner nervioso, tenia algo raro, pero que podría ser?

Bueno, su apetito sexual acababa de despertar ciertamente, pero… esta bien tomarlo ahí mismo? LO ESTABA PROBOCANDO! Solo vean como se muerde el labio inferior, ese sonrojo en su rostro, la forma en que paseaba sus dedos por su quijada… como?

-errr p-pettit que haces?

-fran… tengo calor

-em, bien, bien solo ve y siéntate en aquel sillón el aire llega exquisitamente hasta alla, ire a abrir las ventanas

-pero, fran… -yyyy salió huyendo. Definitivamente asi no actuaria Matthew, ni en sus mejores sueños húmedos hace eso! Estaba, muy activo buscándolo, estaba seguro que si el fuera el seme se lo hiba a querer violar… hablando de violar, hace algunos siglos España había tenido los mismos síntomas, en su época de pirata, llego como loco preguntando por Iggy y bueno, de ahí no supo que hicieron pero debio ser bueno por que Antoine llego "animado" y después de ver o hacer lo que fuera con el ingles se fue mejor. Lo único que pudo deducir fue que había sido un conjuro del cejotas, desde entonces su amigo no toma nada que halla pasado por manos inglesas (y quien si!? Además de america). Termino de abrir las ventanas y se dirigio de nuevo a donde se encontraba Canadá. Lo descubrió durmiendo de nuevo, frunció el entrecejo, le preocupaba que durmiera tanto, suspiro pesadamente y se sento a su lado, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Canadá, fijo su mirada en su rostro, nuevamente el sexy sonrojo y su deliciosa boca entre abierta invitándolo a invadirla de todas las maneras posibles

¡un nuevo suspiro fue liberado! Relajo el cuerpo y cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir el también, pero el aroma de su amado lo inundo, ¡no era bueno tenerlo tan cerca! El era pasional, pero matt era demasiado frágil, a su parecer, pensaba que incluso después de que el pequeño se sintiera preparado para una invasión francesa y esta ocurriera, debería seguir conteniéndose. Ahhh… era tan difícil! Justo ahí! Una erección que dolia como la puta madre y solo por tener cerca al vulnerable matt. Sus pensamientos se desviaron, ¿Cómo seria su primera vez con su pequeño? Por el daba igual, había probado y aprendido de todo a lo largo de su existencia y realmente no sabia, ni creía, que matt tuviera una fantasia para esa ocacion… vamos! Fue su colonia, seguramente lo que menos importara en ese momento será el como… ahhhhh! Se lo podía imaginar! Despojado de cualquier ropa, sonrojado hasta las orejas, una respiración iregular, su cuerpo tembloroso y su hermosa voz sintetizada en gemidos, dolorosos y placenteros. En ese momento se podía imaginar tantas cosas que hacerle a matt y que matt pudiera hacerle a el también, definitivamente en algún momento posterior a la iniciación sexual de matt le pediría que se pusiera arriba, no hay razón, solo querría ver su cara mientras se autopenetra aaah… debía dejar de pensar en eso! Ya hasta podía sentir las tibias manos de su amante por encima del bulto de sus pantalones… y de hecho lo estaban

-MATTHEW! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS? –matt había bajado el cierre de su pantalón y se dedicaba a acariciar el miembro francés

-ahhh! Es enorme! –exclamo, totalmente sonrojado, al final comprendió que el calor de su cuerpo no era por la temperatura ambiental, si no por que estaba realmente exitado, ¿Por qué? Ni idea, lo único que quería era saciar su curiosidad, sabia que llegaría el momento de tener relaciones con Francis y de hecho lo anhelaba pero nunca se lo dijo por pena. Pero ahora esta se había ido de paseo a algún lado y no pensaba que regresara en un rato asi que a resolver dudas se ha dicho!

-(uhh… sabra bien? … bueno creo que "eso" se prueba)

Francis abrió los ojos como platos, matt acerco su rostro a su pene, mas específicamente su boca, primero dudo, pero decidió comenzar con un beso, justo sobre la cabeza, de ahí comenzó a lamerlo desde arriba hacia abajo, paseando su lengua por toda la extencion de aquel falo

-ahhh! Matt! –esa fue la exclamación de una derrota se dejo hacer, y quien no lo haría? Joder! El amor de su vida le estaba dando sexo oral no iba a desaprovechar! Enredo sus dedos entre el cabello del pequeño Matthew que había déjalo solo de lamer y había empezado a succionar, la mano de fran bajaba y subia halando lo mas suavemente posible la cabellera de su amante ayudándolo a marcar un paso que aumentaba a cada minuto- ahhhhh! Matt! Eres increíble! – Canadá solo volvió los ojos hacia arriba dándole al francés una de las visiones mas eróticas que hubiera visto jamas y no la soporto- mierda! Matt, ya…! –intento apartar al pequeño pero este se resistió, aun no resolvía su duda. Sin poder evitarlo Francis se vino en la boca de matt, era hora de pedir explicaciones… o tal vez no

-*glup* sabe… raro –y de nuevo "pum" la torre eifel orgullosa de nuevo

Aun con todo y restos de semen en la comisura de su boca. Francia se lanzo a atacar a Canadá, era un beso como nunca lo había sentido, olviden el erotismo o el placer que había sentido con cualquier otro. ¡esto era cosa de otro mundo! Fuegos artificiales por doquier, heladas y choques de calor al mismo tiempo. ¿Como se puede describir un beso de ese tipo con tu personita especial? Pues no se describe se siente

Las manos de Francia despojaron rápidamente a Matthew de su ropa y acariciaba suavemente su cuerpo, entre gemidos y suspiros Francia recordó un detallin, aun estaban en el sofá, y bueno, no es que no quisiera hacerlo ahí pero eso lo dejaría para otra ocasión, tomo a matt entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la habitación principal, al llegar deposito a su uke sobre el colchón con mucho amor y de inmediato se desviaron a la pasión ambos ponían de su parte, acariciándose todo entre si. Todo lo que salía de sus garantas eran gemidos ahogados por el nuevo beso que se daban, al separarse solo quedo un hilo de saliva

Francis empezó a succionar, morder y besar el cuello de su pequeño, dejando marcas que lo indicaban como suyo. Ni siquiera los torpes de américa o Inglaterra podrían separarlos una vez que se consumaran como uno. Sus besos bajaron a los pezones rosados del canadiense y empezó a pellizcarlos y besarlos

-ahhh! Fra-Francis… qu-que haces?

-lo que tu y yo deseamos mon amour –siguio bajando y llego a la parte sensible de todo hombre, solo fue necesario un soplido para que Canadá arqueara la espalda de placer- jejeje

-n-no te burles!

-no es una burla cariño… bueno, me rio contigo no de ti, eso jamas –sin esperar respuesta tomo el miembro de matt en sus manos y empezó a masturbarlo

-AHHH! FRANCIS! -siguió asi un rato, incluso matt había empezado a mover sus caderas para incrementar el placer- fra-fra… ahhh! Ya…!

-aun no mi pequeño –justo cuando estaba apunto de correrse fran puso un dedo sobre la cabeza

-ah! Fancis! –le reclamo, pero de inmediato volvió a gemir al sentir algo frio en su entrada

-de esta forma será mas fácil y rápido- empezó a mover un dedo en su interior y Canadá se sentía en el cielo los gemidos aparecían a montones. Luego con dos dedos en su interior, moviéndose circularmente y luego abriendo y cerrando, los gemidos fueron acompañados de unas pequeñas lagrimas. Un tercer dedo no fue requerido, su entrada ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada.- y bien mon amour estas listo para lo que sigue? -el menor asintió, fran tomo su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada de matt

Canadá solto unas cuantas lagrimas, sabia que el dolor era inevitable, pero también era inevitable no sollozar un poco, solo esperaba no preocupar a fran. Pero su amante se detuvo a media penetración, y el sintió miedo de dejar las cosas asi y nunca mas tener otra oportunidad, pero al abrir los ojos vio la sonrisa de Francis, la que siempre le dedicaba cuando deseaba expresarle su infinito amor y apoyo

Francia se reclino sobre matt, beso sus lagrimas, y le susurro "Je t'aime". Le tomo la mano y empezó a moverse, como lo había planeado siempre, primero fue lento y suave, matt sentía como era invadido por completo y luego como se retiraba y una vez mas estaba lleno, era algo doloroso pero en algún momento del acto todo el dolor fue suplido por placer, y un pequeño rayo de lucides llego a el. Lo estaba haciendo, de verdad lo estaba haciendo con Francis, y ambos lo estaban disfrutando –dirigio su mirada a la mano que estaba unida con la de su amado- y Francis lo estaba cuidando.

A pesar de ser todo romance, habían llegado al punto donde el cuerpo exige mas que eso, las estocadas se hicieron mas fuertes y rapidas; matt prácticamente gritaba de puro placer y felicidad no tenia idea de como pero el francés lo hacia tan exquisitamente que sintió un poco de celos por los que habían estado antes con el pero sabia que eso ya no se repetiría

-ahhh! Matthew eres tan estrecho, delicioso

-ahh ahh ahh fra-Francis se siente genial ahhh te amo!

Francia no pudo hacer mas que sonreír, el que matt le dijera eso era totalmente perfecto

-fra-fran…cis y-ya no puedo… yo

-esta bien pequeño hagámoslo juntos –matt soltó un grito de placer y se vino sobre el su pecho y Francis dentro de el, el pequeño respiraba irregularmente pero estaba feliz de haber…

-…holy shit – se cubrió el rostro, que parecía un tomate, con las manos

-que sucede mon petitt?

-c-como que que? Es que lo… lo acabamos de hacer!

-honhonhonhon pero claro! Y si quieres podemos repetir

-hmmmg! –exclamo incomodo- fr-fran! No es eso…

-uh? Que sucede, no me digas… ¡perdon! Te lastime? Mierda debi contenerme mas

-no, yo estoy bien pero hum bueno…

-…?

-co-como estuve?... esto, bueno… ya sabes no se nada sobre esto y yo ehh

-jeje como siempre adorable. Bien no te atormentes, mi pequeño estuviste perfecto, si no me crees puedo describirte a detalle lo bien que se siente estar en tu interior –empezo a acercarse dispuesto a besar a Canadá

-ehh n-no es necesario, t-te creo

-de verdad? Pues aun asi es mejor cerciorarse –rodeo a su pequeño con un brazo para que no huyera, y con su mano libre comenzó a masajear su entrada

-ahh de nuevo? Pero fran… acabamos de hacerlo

-no te preocupes petitt no planeo agotarte tanto con otras 5 veces hoy estará bien

-cin-cinco veces!?

-mira que por mi no paramos en una semana y otra semana de sexo casual, en la sala de juntas si se da la oportunidad o en el armario que esta junto a la oficina de Stephen

-ehhhh? Que dices? Mi cuerpo no aguantaría tanto! Además sabes lo que pasaría si el ministro nos encuentra!?

-jooo no sabia que te gusta pensar en esa situación

-Francis!

-jejeje –se acerco nuevamente y beso a su uke- je t'aime

-hmmgh… -matt también se acerco a besar a Francia- j-je t'aime – sonrieron y se volvieron a besar. Iban a subir de todo las carisias pero de repente un americano salvaje apareció rompiendo la ventana y cayendo dando una voltereta y poniéndose en guardia, la pareja solo atino a cubrirse con la sabana

-HE-HE-HERMANO! QUE HACES AQUÍ!?

-MAS IMPORTANTE AUN QUE CREES QUE ES UNA PELICULA PARA QUE HAGAS ESA ENTRADA!?

-shut up, you fucking pedo!

-QUI!?

-agh agh como carajos hiciste eso América? –iggy apareció por la ventana rota, estaban en el segundo piso y el no era un doble de Hollywood así que tuvo que escalar, olvidando que estando en modo angel britannia podía volar- aaahh ayúdame a subir!

- ANGLETERRE! Tu también estas aquí?

-calla frog! Y

-/APARTATE DEL PEQUEÑO MATTHEW!/ -dijeron al uní solo América e Inglaterra, cada uno tomo con una mano el cuello de Francia y lo pusieron contra la pared

-Maldito!

-tu sabias que matt tomaría el batido que hizo América!

-que?! Claro que no! Yo solo pensé que seria un simple juego

-estas diciendo que mi hermano es un juego para ti!?

-oye! No trasgredas mis palabras!

-no mientas barbudo, lo sabias y te aprovechaste Matthew! Y además… -paro por un momento y la pareja usuk voltearon con miedo sus cabezas observando al pequeño Canadá que aún se encontraba en la cama desnudo pero con la sabana tapando lo necesario, lo que vieron fue a su hermanito lleno de marcas rojas en su cuello y pecho, sus labios hinchados, el pelo revuelto, y no necesitaban que les dijeran que era la sustancia blanca que tenía en parte de su rostro, sobre su vientre y que manchaba la cama debajo de el- /FRANCIAAAAAA!/

Estuvieron a punto de soltar un golpe pero la voz de Matthew alcanzo un tono lo suficientemente normal para que lo escucharan- YA PAREN USTEDES DOS! –lo miraron confundidos- porque no entienden que amo a Francis y que el me ama solo a mí! Es lo mismo que aquella vez, solo que esta vez es verdad, le entregue mi virginidad a fran, y a cambio me dio un placer enorme, si ustedes de verdad han estado enamorados deben entender que se siente cuando estas así con tu pareja, puedes sentir fácilmente como están hechos el uno para el otro y como sus almas están destinadas a estar juntas, así que déjenos por favor en paz o mínimo a nuestra vida sexual –matt pensó que después de ese discurso seria, como en las series y comprenderían su amor. Pero Francis lo arruino con un sangrado de nariz y diciendo "ahh mi delicioso Matthew incluso asi te vez tan deceable"

-FRANCIS!

-CORRAMOS PETITT!

-ESPEREN AHHHH! LOS TRES SON IMPOSIBLES! –y asi acaba este capitulo con Francis desnudo corriendo por las calles de parís cargando a Canadá cubierto solo por una sabana; con Inglaterra disfrazado de ángel y América con una bazooka corriendo tras ellos.

-/PREPARATE PARA SER CASTRADO FRANCIA!/

-NOOOOOOO!

* * *

Hooolaaa… *cae al piso* ehhh… no importa le hablare desde aquí… ahhh que cómodo~

Si no deseas leer mi vida entonces solo salta esta parte =w=

Bueno no les pido que me maten ya tuve mucho castigo en este último mes yo sé que es el karma que me jodio por no actualizar la historia pero bueno solo les contare lo que me ha pasado para saciar su sed de sangre, perdí / me robaron mi celular… por segunda vez en este año de escuela, mi iPod dejo de sincronizar con la computadora y el iTunes dejo de detectarlo, lo mande a arreglar y me cobraron 300 pesos mexicanos y más aparte ahora me dice mi amigo que descubrieron que posiblemente el disco duro este mas muerto que dante alligeri y que si es así lo mejor será que le prepare una tumba. El 4 de abril a las 11 am fue la venta de los boletos para the gazette y las fans de ellos sabrán la batalla épica que se armó, pues llegue a mi casa a las 3 de la tarde con la esperanza de que mis padres me habían hecho el favor de comprar el boleto vip exactamente a la hora, pero ellos pensaron que no se irían los boletos de la forma en que se fueron y ahora tengo un boleto general de los últimos que quedaban (al menos iré) pero tenía ahorros y paso mi cumpleaños y mis amigas decidieron que en lugar de regalarme los 400 pesos que dijeron que me iban a regalar me regalaron un poster y lápices de dibujo para no hacerles el cuento largo. No tengo dinero, ni para comprarme un celular, menos un iPod, ni ropa para el concierto y por si fuera poco descubrí que mi hermano le agarro el gusto a dejarme de chacha todos los días y bueno esa es mi excusa

Otra vez perdón por no actualizar en un mes y si encuentran faltas ortográficas ._.

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN ESTA HISTORIA! SABER QUE LES GUSTA ES LA MEJOR RECOMPENSA QUE PUEDO OBTENER (y miren que amo el dinero como amo a mi perro)

tengo una pequeña duda para la siguiente pareja en este sitio, en el foro una onee-chan me ayudo eh hizo el capitulo pruaus pero no se como hacerlo aqui ._. asi que dejenme su comentario ah y estoy planeando el kiku-heracles como un extra :3 gracias por tu rw miku-chan ^^


End file.
